Romanticism
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: It was a typical day in the confines of Hogwarts castle as students hurried along the corridors... dawdled in their dormitories... and Hermione Granger was being kissed and Draco Malfoy was breaking out into song... oh my... damn fairies...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: _**Romanticism **(which incidentally was an 18th century art movement that focused more on the concept of emotions in art than representation or resemblance. I guess it's quite fitting then isn't it... ;p)_  
**Rating:** _PG-13_  
**Pairing:** _Draco/Hermione_**  
****Summary:** **Genre:** _(bit of) crack, humour, h/c, love-y_  
**Warning: **_None... unless you dislike music :p_**  
****A/N:** _This has been in my head for a while so I thought I'd put it down in (digital) writing._  
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. (unfortunately)_

**...**

**...**

**Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brisé **

_**(Princess of the street, you are welcome in my broken heart)**_

**...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**...**

**...**

It was a typical day in the confines of Hogwarts castle as students hurried along the corridors, dawdled in their dormitories, sat at their house tables munching away on toast and chatting to their friends; nothing was wrong, not a single thing had gone wrong. Yet. But, as every student knew, this was Hogwarts and nothing could ever be perfectly calm, collected and organised; not with a castle full of young, hormonal witches and wizards. Which is where the problem actually starts.

Now, as most of you should rightly know, there are four tables in the Great Hall; one for each House, with the houses for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on either side of the entrance from the front of the castle. Next to the wall beside Hufflepuff is that fantastically prejudice house Slytherin whilst Ravenclaw's table is on Gryffindor's side beside the opposite wall. All-in-all, from right to left the tables went; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and then Ravenclaw. Each of these houses pride themselves on having students with different, and varied, traits and abilities; Ravenclaw's were renowned for their intelligence and sharp wit; Hufflepuff's for their diligence and kindness; Gryffindor's for their bravery, though some might call it stupidity with good intentions, and chivalry; and Slytherin's for their cunning, sly behaviour and leadership skills. Oh, and mostly Pure-blood status; mustn't forget that when speaking of good o' Slytherin.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, about half-way up, there were three students; who most would have thought the most unlikely of friends, eating their breakfasts whilst discussing various things about such important matters that they fell silent whenever anyone stopped or sat near to them. Obviously they were talking about something very, very important; so important even that they daren't discuss their shared secret around others even if said 'others' were from their own house. One Hermione Granger was sat, leaning forward slightly so that her voice wouldn't carry in the large, cavernous hall, whispering frantically to a one Harry Potter; who was whispering back just as frantically. The only one who was silent in their debate was Ronald Weasley; or Ron since he did so hate the fact that his mother still called him 'Ronald', but that was mostly due to the fact that Ron was scoffing down a rather large English-style breakfast and obviously couldn't spare a moment to speak.

"Harry! I don't think this is a good idea! How do you know we won't get caught? The Slytherin's would love to get their hands on you; and I don't think they'd be much left if they did!" Hermione exclaimed in a quiet whisper, her hands moving slightly as though she was trying to stop them waving about. She shook her head furiously at Harry and declared. "Well, if you're going to do this Harry then you can count me out! I'm not going to aid and abet anyone in breaking into the Slytherin Common-Room!"

As Harry was about to point out that Hermione had already aided and abetted him and Ron in breaking into the Slytherin's Common-Room in their second year, Hermione stood up defiantly and said loudly. "I'm going to be late for class!"

Feeling both frustrated and shocked Harry and Ron watched in silence as Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, taking a left and heading towards her first class of the day; correction, their first class of the day, Transfiguration. Sighing in annoyance Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked expectantly at Ron who just shrugged and stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth making Harry grimace and look away; how Ron could eat so much food was lost on Harry, who had never needed much more than a piece of toast in order to feel full in the morning.

Ever since term had started in September, Harry had been feeling increasingly annoyed at the blasé behaviour from the teacher's about the Slytherin's; most notably one Draco Malfoy, and had been trying to figure out a way of sneaking into the Slytherin Common-Room and having a look around. He knew that at least five of the Slytherin's that he was so happily acquainted with; and by happy he meant the ones that kept of hissing death threats at him as he passed them in the corridors on the way to class, had direct relations to the Death Eater's who had messed up the Wizarding World Cup in the Summer back before their fourth year.

"Come on Ron, we'd best get going or McGonagall'll have our heads... again." Harry said, sighing as he rose from his seat and hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder. He watched as Ron groaned and tried to say something around the mouthful of food he was still chewing his way through, and as Ron swallowed and stood up Harry began walking leaving Ron with no choice to but grab his own bag and follow hurriedly. They reached McGonagall's class with only moments to spare, before the Professor herself arrived in all her sweeping glory with her robes billowing out around her, and dive into the only available seats left; right next to Malfoy and one of his lackey's who Harry thought was Goyle. Malfoy sneered at them and opened his mouth to speak when McGonagall cut across him. "Today you will be learning how to make an object transfigure into another person's worst nightmare; this is much the same a Boggart only the effects will be short-term and only work on a single, particular person. Some of you may learn of this later in your education if you choose to pursue Defense against the Dark Arts since this is very much related to it. I expect you all to behave accordingly and not terrorise one another with this." McGonagall looked about the class, her eyes seemingly falling on both Harry and Malfoy; which Harry honestly couldn't fathom out why, it wasn't like he was going to terrorise Malfoy... well, maybe. "Now, are there any questions before I begin?"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hermione's hand shoot up and couldn't help but smile at the sight; trust Hermione to have a question. He also saw how McGonagall's lips twitched upwards at the sight; evidently she was thinking the same thing as Harry. "Yes Miss Granger."

"Surely this spell is for more advanced students Professor; I've read somewhere that it's very hard to perform and only the seventh years seem to be able to do it decently enough. Why are we being taught it?" Hermione asked, her voice echoing around the room and Malfoy sniggered at her; only the mudblood would read a book about some stupid spell that they hadn't even had to learn yet. She took being a geek to a whole new level.

"Because Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that it would be prudent to teach students from fourth year and upwards this spell due to the state of the Wizarding world outside of Hogwarts; indeed the Headmaster has also spoken to other members of staff about adding extra spell and potions to your curriculum so that you may be more prepared for the real world sooner rather than later." McGonagall finished as she raised her eyes so that she took in the entire class which now looked solemn and morbid; Dumbledore was right though, these students needed to be taught how to fight in a war because she was quite sure one would be occurring soon. Especially if Albus was correct; and he was rarely wrong, just inaccurate.

"Oh." Hermione breathed out softly, now she understood; they were going to be taught how to fight better, spells that they would need to defeat Death Eaters, followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; Harry was going to be so annoyed that she still wouldn't use His real name, but Hermione wasn't Harry or Professor Dumbledore so it was harder for her to say Vol- Voldermort without wanting to flinch.

"Alright, now, this spell is quite complex so you will need to listen closely and pronounce each syllable perfectly in order for it to work." McGonagall said briskly, snapping everyone out of their thoughts and focusing their attention on her. "Please draw-out your wands and with the objects that have been placed on your desks, point your wand at them and repeat after me; _incohare profundus vereor_."

A chorus of a dozen voices echoed around the room as each student attempted to turn their object into their partner's nightmare; the ironic thing was that their partners weren't aware that the other was trying to produce their worst nightmare which made things a lot more interesting when their pitiful attempts finally yielded some results.

"_Incohare profundus_-" Harry was cut off by the sound of a sharp scream which was emanating from near the front of the class and as he stood up he heard another scream from his right; his head whipped around and he saw, to his utter dismay, that there was now a deformed, mutant-looking rat snapping at Lavender Brown's wand as she tried to keep it away from her.

Harry barely heard the sound of McGonagall shouting a spell out loud as he sprinted over and grabbed Lavender by the arm and pulled her away from the rat-thing, just as McGonagall's spell hit the rat and turned it back into a harmless-looking quill. The room was silent again except for the sound of Lavender sobbing as she clung to Harry, who just looked immensely uncomfortable at the whole situation, and he watched over the top of Lavender's head as McGonagall said firmly. "Mr Potter, please take Miss Brown to the infirmary and have Madame Pomfrey give her a calming draft; then return to class."

Without a moment's hesitation Harry gently dragged the still sobbing Lavender out of the class and off in the direction of the infirmary, leaving a silent and slightly worried class in his wake. McGonagall sighed and took a deep breath before saying. "Now, why don't we try that one again and perhaps this time we can keep the hysterics to a minimum?"

**...**

**...**

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Yes, yes, I know; there's no actual singing in this chapter but it sort of sets the scene... kinda :/**_

_**Anyway! If you liked this just let me know and I'll shove the next one up ASAP; i.e. give me a good review and I'll give you the next chapter. :D**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it. **_

_**Kasey**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Right well, due to the fact that I've had NO REVIEWS; seriously people, that hurts, I'm going to add this up and then go and kill my kitten which is eating the Christmas tree -,- stupid cat! It's plastic!**

**Okay, well now that the cat isn't dead (speedy little-) I think I'll wish you well with this chapter and BEG YOU TO REVIEW!**

**Enjoy, Kasey**

**...**

**...**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Dance of the Fairies**

**...**

**...**

"You should have seen it Harry! I made Malfoy faint!" Ron exclaimed as he waved his hands about as the pair walked down towards Hagrid's for their Care of Magical Creatures class; again with the Slytherin's. "It took McGonagall almost five minutes to revive him and that was with magic too!"

Harry laughed in amusement imagining a fainting Malfoy, not that hard to do considering, and a frantic McGonagall trying to wake him up, also not that hard to do; except maybe the frantic bit. Malfoy was always a git in her lessons so she would probably have been happy for the brief reprieve from the pure-blooded dimwit. "I guess we'll see what Malfoy thought of it all in a minute Ron." Harry said as Ron grinned at him and began to almost sprint down the steps towards Hagrid's. "Slow down Ron! This bag's so heavy that I might break my neck if I'm not careful!"

Ron was panting slightly, but still grinning like a maniac, as Harry finally caught up with the red-haired Weasley and together they hurried over to where Hermione was standing staring into the Dark Forest looking pensive. "Hermione! Tell Harry about how Malfoy fainted!" Ron exclaimed, causing the young witch to jump and spin on her heels until she was piercing him with a glare so strong that Ron's enthusiasm almost completely wilted.

"Why should I bother Ronald? You've already told him so I don't see the point!" Hermione snapped causing Harry to raise his eyebrows at her in surprise. "Anyway, Hagrid's here so it'll wait until class is over!" With that Hermione turned on her heels and strode over to where Hagrid was calling everyone over to; the large, bushy-haired man was grinning at them all in barely concealed excitement.

"Right everyone, listen up!" Hagrid's voice boomed around them as Harry and Ron came up behind Hermione and stood a good five feet away from her; they valued both their lives and their pride too much to get any closer when she was in one of her moods. "Today I'm going to show you how to look after a Fairie; and I don't mean the nice an' friendly type either. These fairies are all injured otherwise they wouldn't allow anyone to touch 'em so you've got to be real nice to 'em and not insult them." Hagrid looked purposefully at Malfoy as he said this, clearly recalling the last time the Slytherin boy had insulted a magical creature.

Harry craned his neck so he could get a better look at the fairies and was shocked to see that they looked exactly like Tinkerbell from the Peter Pan stories; he sniggered quietly and let out a little 'oof' as Hermione somehow smacked in the stomach with her book. When he finally got his breath back he heard Hagrid declare that they were going to be working in groups of four because there weren't that many fairies; and that the fairies would be choosing their groups.

There was a quiet murmur throughout the class as one of the fairies wearing a blue half-robe and with glowing blue wings pointed one of its small fingers at one of their fellow students; they all jumped when a small orb of glowing blue shot out and impacted on Dean Thomas' robe.

"Dean you'll be treating Palajorna along with whoever else she chooses so come on over here." Hagrid said motioning for Dean to come over by Palajorna who was now pointing at another student. And so it went, each fairie chose who it wanted to treat it until there was only one fairie left and four students who were glaring at each other in absolute disbelief.

"I am not working with Malfoy Hagrid!" Harry declared, ignoring the fact that an orb of glowing gold had just land directly in the middle of his forehead making him see little magical stars.

"Why can't we just work as a three Hagrid?" Ron asked as he glared maliciously at Malfoy who was giving him a glare right back, with interest. "I don't think this fairie's going to want his slimy hands touching it!"

"Oh really Weasel, because you're such an expert on Fairies are you?" Malfoy sneered glaring at Ron with absolute anger in his silver eyes. "And by the way; Sletvianca has a name; why don't you use it!"

"It's not a name! It's gobbledegook! Absolutely impossible to say unless you're good with 's' sounds!" Ron exclaimed as he took a threatening step towards Malfoy, only to be held back by Harry who was looking at him warningly.

"Whatever Weasel. I don't want to work with you or Pot-head, or the Mudblood, but Sletvianca's picked us so I don't have any say." Malfoy stated as he turned away and began walking over to the golden Fairie who was staring at him expectantly. Ron looked ready to murder the Slytherin but Harry and Hermione held him back as they watched Malfoy crouch down so that he was on level with the golden Fairie which was sitting on the tree stump. "Can I check your wing please?" Malfoy asked quietly and politely, staring directly into the Fairies eyes as he waited for a response from it.

Hermione was about to inform him that Fairies didn't speak to humans, whether they were Muggles or Wizards, when the Fairie opened its mouth and let out a lyrical note which sounded like it was saying yes in its own way. There was silence as everyone watched Malfoy reach out gently, mumbling a soft "Thank You" as he did so, and softly felt the Fairies wing.

Hagrid held his breath in anticipation as he fully expected the Fairie to bite one of Malfoy's fingers off but all that Sletvianca did was wince and let out a low whining note which caused the other Fairies to stir slightly and watch Malfoy closely. No-one spoke as they watched, almost mesmerised, as one of the students they all assumed was a self-centred, arrogant and uncaring git manipulate the wing until a loud, snapping sound echoed around them and the golden Fairie let out a loud, lyrical note which sounded like it was sighing in relief.

"There you go." Malfoy said softly watching as the Fairie stood up and stretched its wings out. "Good as new." Sletvianca stared at the blond-haired boy for a long moment before looking behind him at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all staring with varying degrees of disbelief. They all watched as the Fairie fluttered up into the air, Malfoy rising so that he was standing, and the Fairie began to dance and sing.

It was so beautiful and so magical, if you'll pardon the pun, that Hermione's grasp on Ron's arm became so lax that her hand dropped to her side as she and all the girls in the group began to sway with the lyrical singing from the golden Fairie. It was like Sletvianca was casting a spell on them, and pretty soon the other Fairies; those who could, were rising up into the air also and joining in with the magical music being weaved all around them.

When it finally came to an end Sletvianca descended until she was perched on Malfoy's shoulder and stared at the young Slytherin intently. Hagrid, who had been most unaffected by the whole thing due to his heritage, watched in absolute shock and amazement as the Fairie smiled at Malfoy and pressed a kiss to his cheek before rising swiftly and taking off; along with all the other Fairies who all seemed to have miraculously recovered from their various injuries, leaving behind a stunned class and a very embarrassed Draco Malfoy.

"Right..." Hagrid croaked. "Class dismissed."

**...**

**...**

_**To Be Continued**_

**Yes yes, there's no actual singing in this chapter either but there's a reason for that! Honest! There sort of is anyway... :/**

**Now, I order you all to review and stuff because seriously, I would really like at least ONE REVIEW!**

**Kasey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it seems that I've got a bit of a thing four Moulin Rouge songs; go figure...**

**Rights! Third chapter and finally there's some songiness in it! Harrah! Now, please review and my cat's trying to nick my tangerine! How dare she! Quite easily actually; she's the one with claws...**

**Anywho, just ignore me and read to your enjoyment. I'll be sitting in the corner quietly waiting for you to tap the button which says 'review'. **

**Kasey**

**...**

**...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**His hands upon your face**

**...**

**...**

It had been two days since the Fairie event and the golden-trio were sat quietly discussing their recent pile of homework which their teachers had been so thoughtful as to lay upon them. Hermione was sat on one side of the table opposite Ron and Harry who were frantically scratching away with their quills, desperately trying to finish their Charms homework whilst Hermione lectured them on the consequences of not completing their homework when it's first set. Hermione herself was sitting with her head buried in one of her many books whilst she was lecturing them, reading the words on the pages until she stopped suddenly and let out a small gasp.

Harry looked up at her and frowned. "What is it Hermione?"

She didn't answer him and continued to stare at the page in front her, almost as though she had suddenly go into shock, so Harry put down his quill and leaned over to see what she was reading. Even upside down he had no real problem discerning what was written and he too let out a small gasp. "Oh my..."

Hermione slowly looked up at him and whispered, almost sounding like she was absolutely terrified. "What do I do?"

Harry couldn't do anything other than shrug as he looked back down at the page and read the slip of parchment which had been slipped into the book. "_My dear Hermione. I have been watching you for such a long time and with every moment I have watched you and your beautiful smiles, I have felt my heart begin to swell and ache with love and longing. I love you my sweet."_

"What!" Ron exclaimed as his head snapped up and he stared furiously at Harry, who pointed at the book in Hermione's hands prompting Ron to lean over and read the slip of parchment too. "Who the hell wrote that; and why is it for you?"

"I don't know Ronald! It's not signed!" Hermione snapped suddenly, her eyes blazing in fury. "I guess it must be for the wrong Hermione!" Before Ron could say anything in his defense, or bury himself in a bigger hole than the one he'd already dug, Hermione sprang to her feet and stormed off towards the doors of the Great Hall only to run into a fifth year Hufflepuff.

Hermione froze and looked up at the tall young man who was holding her arms so as to stop her from falling backwards and felt her breath catch in her throat. The Hufflepuff student smiled widely at her and said softly. "Did you get my note Miss Granger?"

Hermione gasped as she realised who it was, she knew she'd recognised the handwriting! "Um... yes Erald. Yes I did."

"And are you alright with it my dear?" Erald Penkins asked as one of his hands slide up Hermione's arm until it was resting on the back of her neck and she felt her heart hammer in her chest. She couldn't breathe, she didn't know what to do; she wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to the boys chasing her; normally, sadly, it was the other way around because they could never get past the fact that she liked learning.

"Uh... absolutely..." Hermione breathed out gently; though she wasn't entirely sure she was alright with it, and she gasped slightly when Erald smiled seductively and leaned down to catch her lips with his own. She was pretty sure that an almighty silence had descended across the Great Hall but she was too busy being kissed to death to care about anyone else; even Ron and Harry didn't matter to her just then. Nothing did as she began to kiss back, only to be brought out of her strange haze by the sound of someone... singing?

**...**

**...**

When he woke up this morning Draco Malfoy felt like he was in a dream, everything looked strange and out of focus; he briefly entertained the possibility that he'd accidentally drank firewhiskey the night before but he couldn't recall anything being remotely spiked. In fact, he couldn't remember drinking anything last night, so he chalked it up to coming down with the flu. Which was perfect; not.

Realising that he was going to be late for his breakfast with Zabini and Theo; he'd wisely chosen to stop hanging around with Crabb and Goyle because they were thicker than barn doors, he hurried about trying to get dressed and not fall over as the world tilted strangely at the same time. He quickly ran a comb through his hair and forewent the use of hair gel, he was finding that it was becoming increasingly annoying to use the stuff daily, brushed his teeth and hurried out of the Slytherin dorm heading for the Great Hall.

He was busily fixing his tie when he walked into the Great Hall and it was just by chance that he looked up when he did and say Penkins kissing the mudblood Granger. He stopped dead in his track and stared in absolute horror as Penkins slipped an arm around Herm- Granger's waist and he growled in anger as he felt something beginning to build up inside him. His usual self-control was gone, right out the window along with common-sense and self-respect as he, Draco Malfoy, pure-blooded wizard from the dishonourable family of Malfoy, member of the house of Slytherin, began to sing in the middle of a silent Great Hall.

"_His eyes upon your face,_

_His hand upon your hand,_

_His lips caress your skin,_

_IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!"_

He stood absolutely mortified that he was singing, his voice echoing loudly around the deathly silent Great Hall as Hermione and Erald broke apart and stared at him in absolute shock; Hermione moreso.

"_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight!_

_You're free to leave me,_

_But just don't deceive me_

_And please, believe me when I say,_

_I LOVE YOU!"_

Hermione stared at Malfoy in absolute shock as the young Slytherin clapped a hand over his mouth in abject terror and turned and fled from the Great Hall, ignoring the faces of everyone he ran past as he pelted down the corridors in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. He needed to get away from everyone, needed time to think. He needed to curl up into a ball and wither away.

He'd just sang in the Great Hall, in front of almost half the school, in front of Potter and Weasel and so many other Gryffindor's, to Hermione Granger. Correction. He'd just sung a love song to Hermione Granger in front of half the school.

Someone just kill him now.

**...**

**...**

_**To Be Continued**_

**Muhahahahaha! I love myself, Malfoy probably doesn't! ^^ **

**I wonder just how embarrassing this would actually be in the real world? I know I'd die of mortification what about you lot?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's the fourth chapter at last! (Even if it's only been a day or so since I've actually updated this thing). Now, you must tell me of your opinions of this or I'll come and hex you; or something like that.**

**Enjoy**

**Kasey**

**...**

**...**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Just the Way You Are**

**...**

**...**

Collapsing in a pitiful heap the moment he reached the top of the tower Malfoy let out a half-hearted sob of absolute mortification as he hit his head against the railing which was the only thing stopping him from falling off the tower. "Stupid stupid! You absolute idiot!"

He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees as he continued to berate himself and hit his head on the railing. How could he have been so stupid! His father was going to kill him! Scratch that, Draco was going to kill himself! And whatever had caused him to sing in the middle of the Great Hall to Granger!

He didn't even like Granger in that... way... he didn't! He couldn't! He wouldn't dare go against what his father ordered him. But she did have nice hair; when she brushed it. And she did have a nice smile; when it wasn't tainted with maliciousness. And she had nice eyes; when they weren't filled with disgust. Oh who was he kidding! He had totally fallen for her!

He'd finally lost his marbles. That was it. It was absolutely official. And apparently it was about to get worse as Malfoy felt the distinctive urge to open his mouth and start waxing lyrical. He gasped and quickly clapped his hands over his mouth to try and stop himself but it didn't work; whatever was affecting him seemed to want him to sing as his hands came away from his mouth and dropped limply to his sides.

"_Never knew I could feel like this_."

He honestly couldn't, he was Draco Malfoy and he'd been taught, tortured, to belief that feeling was weak and all he needed was power and wealth.

"_Like I've never seen the sky before."_

How corny, but it was kind of true; it was hard to compare what he felt everytime he saw Granger, Hermione, smiling.

"_Want to vanish inside your kiss."_

What! No, no, no! He wasn't that far gone... was he?

"_Every day I love you more and more_."

Well, that bit was true at least, he did love her more and more; he had done since the first time he'd seen her in Diagon Alley; but his father hadn't been too far away when he'd seen her so he hadn't had the chance to speak to her until after he'd made an enemy of Potter and the Weasel. Damn his father and his stupid beliefs!

Malfoy was so busy mentally cursing his father that he didn't realise he'd stopped singing until he muttered. "Stupid father." He froze and looked up as he finally noticed that he was no longing singing out loud and he smirked in relief. Standing up quickly he straightened out his robes and began walking down the steps of the Astronomy Tower. "I'm going to be late for Potions. Damn it!"

Maybe if he avoided looking or thinking about Granger then this singing lark would stop and he'd be back to his usual arrogant self. He wasn't entirely sure whether or not he actually wanted it to stop though, which was just wrong.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Hey! Earth to Hermione!" Harry said as he snapped his fingers in front of his shocked friend. "Come on Hermione!" Harry sighed and tried to think of something, anything, to get Hermione to snap out of her dazed state. "Hermione. Snape said he wants to marry you."

"Eep!" Hermione jumped and looked frantically about her. Harry stifled a smile as he saw her swallow nervously before realising that Harry had been lying. "Harry!"

"What? It was the only way to get your attention 'Mione." Harry defended himself holding his hands up in a placating gesture as Hermione glared at him murderously. "It was either Snape or Goyle and I didn't think you'd have appreciated the latter."

"I didn't appreciate the former either Harry." Hermione muttered as she looked at Erald who was staring at her in a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "Erald. It was very er... sweet of you to send that message but..." Hermione floundered for a reason as to why she couldn't go out with Erald; Erald was kind, sweet, intelligent, charming and funny, and she was trying to find a reason to not date him! She must be crazy.

"It's alright Hermione." Erald say softly smiling sadly at her. "I think I've broken some secret guy rule about girlfriends."

"I'm not Malfoy's girlfriend!" Hermione snapped and Harry raised his eyebrows at her. Erald shook his head at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not! I don't know why he was being even weirder than usual and singing!"

"I don't think Malfoy knows why he was singing either Hermione." Erald pointed out as he looked at her intensely and shook his head slightly. "I don't think we're meant to be are we Hermione? I can tell you're doubting an 'us' but you won't admit it."

Harry wisely chose this moment to sidle away and back over to Ron. Neither Hermione nor Erald noticed his departure; which was just as well in his opinion.

"I..." Hermione trailed off as she stared at Erald in desolation. "I'm sorry Erald." She whispered and Erald smiled at her sadly as he stroked her shoulder. "I really am."

"I know you are Hermione." Erald said softly before removing his hand from her shoulder and saying in his normal voice. "Friends huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Friends." Hermione recovered swiftly and smiled at Erald. "Thanks for understanding Erald."

"No problem Hermione." Erald grinned in amusement before adding. "Don't you think you should go and find Malfoy? Check to see if he hasn't thrown himself off the nearest tower?"

Hermione laughed nervously and shook her head. "Malfoy wouldn't do that; he's too self-centred to chuck himself off one of the towers!" But as she said this Hermione did briefly worry as to whether or not Malfoy actually would commit harry-carry; she did remember the fact that the young Slytherin had looked absolutely mortified at his sudden dive into the musical world. "But I'll go and check the Astronomy Tower to relieve your worries Erald."

Erald nodded as he watched her hurry off out of the Great Hall, turning in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. He smiled sadly and couldn't help but think that if Malfoy hadn't broken out into a chorus of song then he'd have that beautiful, brilliant girl still standing in front of him kissing him back. But he knew that he couldn't stand in the way of true love, even if it really did break his heart to do so.

**...**

**...**

Hermione was in her own world as she hurried out of the Great Hall, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower; in fact she was so far into her own world full of its thoughts and worries that, only when she was sitting on the floor looking around dazedly, did she realise that she'd walked into someone. "Sorry." She mumbled as she looked up and across at the person she'd rudely ran into. "I wasn't looking where I was..."

"Granger?" The person said quietly, almost as though they were wishing for her not to answer; or not actually be there. But alas, Draco Malfoy really wasn't _that_ lucky. "I..." He floundered for something to say, something other than singing that is, and he desperately wanted to get up and run away but something was stopping him. So weird spell or something; Granger was probably casting it upon him!

"Malfoy?" Hermione said raising her eyebrows in surprise as she watched the boy stare at her with a growing sense of horror rising in her stomach. "You're not going to sing again are you?" She asked quietly and her eyes widened when Malfoy shrugged; even though she was seriously scared of him singing again she could clearly see that he looked just as scared at the prospect as she did.

"I don't know." Malfoy said softly as he slowly crawled to his knees and then stood up fully. Seemingly without a thought he reached a hand out for her to grasp and she automatically took it. He pulled her up with an abnormal amount of strength and she gasped slightly when she stumbled slightly and came even closer to his face and his lips and-

"**When I see your face."** Oh no...

"**There's not a thing that I would change."** She was insane! She was singing! Not him! It was her! No!

"**Cause you're amazing!**

**Just the way you are!"** Oh dear Merlin! Just kill her now!

Malfoy stared at her in absolute shock and as he opened his mouth to speak he found that he too was sprouting out lyrics!

"_**And when you smile."**_ They sang together, their voices complementing one another amazingly well and if they had dared to look away from each other's eyes then they may have noticed the fact that students were coming out of the nearby classrooms and staring at them in shock. But they only had eyes for each other.

"_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile."**_ Malfoy couldn't help but smile at that and he was surprised when Hermione blushed. She seemed to have stopped singing so it was only Malfoy belting out the song, but he found that he wasn't really all that bothered about the singing.

"_Cause girl you're amazing."_ And dear God was it true! Hermione Granger was absolutely bloody fantastic! She was bloody well amazing!

"_Just the way you are..."_ His voice tapered off and as it did there was a collective sigh from the assembled girls who had made their way into the corridor causing both of them to look away from one another and blush in embarrassment.

Someone kill them both... please.

**...**

**...**

_**To Be Continued**_

**Okays! Well since I forgot to do it last time I'll tell you what each respective song is now shall I.**

**First off.**

**So in order it goes;**

_**El Tango De Roxanne - from Moulin Rouge (fantastic song!)**_

_**Come What May – once again from Moulin Rouge (I love this one for some reason...)**_

**And lastly;**

_**Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars (brilliant this one... seriously...)**_

**Now that's sorted out! Do you people think that you could give me at least ONE MORE REVIEW! I mean seriously! I'm doing all this bloody work and you lot aren't reviewing (and I'm ignoring the fact that hardly anyone's read this... *whistle*)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Kasey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... the fifth chapter already. I feel very proud of this fic; excluding the fact that I've only had THREE reviews. Thank you to those who reviewed by the way; you're my best friends.**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to you reviewers and it's extra long so I hope you enjoy it. (I do apologise that I hadn't added to this in the last few days but college beat me up with homework and tests etc. And I'm also ill now so -_-)**

**Enjoy**

**Kasey**

**...**

**...**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**I See You**

**...**

**...**

Maybe it was the audience that did it, or maybe it was the presence of the other, or maybe it was something else entirely, but whatever the cause was, the pair of them would look back on that fateful day and feel a pang of regret. It was unusual but not uncommon for two almost polar-opposites to be attracted to one another; in fact it seems to happen more often than not but people are too inordinately dense to notice such a simple fact. Of course, if one were to look closely at the these two people in particular then one would most likely reach the conclusion that the term 'polar-opposites' was an understatement of epic proportion. And for the most part one would be entirely correct with such a conclusion; unless that is one looked a little closer and a little deeper than is the norm. If one stopped for a moment and watched, observed, with their intellects as opposed to their stereotypical schema, then one would realise that whilst they insulted one another, that whilst they fought and bickered and seemed to be enemies based purely on principle; one would belatedly realise that the insults were typical of those who had 'crushes', and in some cases more than that, for a particular individual, the opposing views and beliefs were the product of childhood experience which had shaped them and made them much into the people they currently were. However, one's behaviour and personality is not entirely determined by how they are raised, behaviour and personality depend very much upon who a person is inside. When one strips away the social influences, the stereotypes, the childhood experiences; when one removes everything that is external, one is left with the bare basics. The very basis of human behaviour. And this is what makes this most impossible pair less impossible and more improbable.

Draco Malfoy was the son of a suspected Death Eater; he had been raised to hate muggles and muggle-borns, all his life his father had shaped him, conditioned him, controlled him. But his father did not have control on, for want of a better word, his soul; his very essence. And this is what is so important about our dear Draco because it is what makes the union of himself and Hermione Granger all the more possible.

Hermione Granger, in contrast to dear Draco, had lived the life of a muggle-born witch; she had two normal, boring parents who had an unusual fascination with teeth, had been raised to believe that no-one was better than another and that she was equal to all others, and had been loved and given guidance and not controlled. Her heart, her soul, was pure and free; strong and wilful she was a handful even for her friends. Indeed her tenacity would have scared most away, but the truth of the matter was; the only one worth anything for her would be the one who would argue back and fight against her tenacious nature.

Therefore, it seems that these two most improbable students are perfect for each other; in so many different ways and on so many different levels, that it seems almost cruel to keep them apart any longer than is necessary.

So, with such different backgrounds it is of no surprise that the whole of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was an absolute nightmare for these two students and possibly gossip-heaven for the rumour-mill. And their little sing-song in the middle of the corridor outside morning classes really didn't help matters now did it?

It was silent as they stared everywhere but at each other, and everyone who was gathered round them, and it was almost impulsive of them both to let go of one another and step back; automatically severing contact and putting space between themselves, almost as though that alone would solve their dilemma. Naturally however, nothing could ever be that easy for our unlikely duo and so, in the traditional fashion of predictability, Professor Minerva McGonagall; who had been ever so lucky as to here the pair singing their hearts out to one another, cleared her throat and said. "Back to your classes immediately. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger; if you would be so kind as to not cause another public scene like that please. It's a bit early in the day to be so public with your displays of affection."

Indeed, life really did enjoy twisting and torturing these students did it not?

"Sorry Professor." Hermione mumbled, turning ever redder than she had been prior and she daringly glanced at Draco to see him staring at the ground as though he was willing for it to open up and eat him; literally.

"Apology accepted Miss Granger. Now you two had best be on your way to your classes." McGonagall said as the corridor finally cleared of all but the three of them. She watched in silent amusement, and a little curiosity, as the two slunk off in the direction of potions; one on either side of the corridor so as to be as far away from each other as humanly possible.

**...**

**...**

"Miss Granger. You're late. 10 Points from Gryffindor for your tardiness." Professor Severus Snape, head of Potions, drawled as Hermione slipped into the classroom and hurried over to where Harry and Ron were waiting. How did he even see her? He was facing his blackboard! There is no way; absolutely no possible, conceivable way that he knew it was her!

"What about Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed as Hermione began pulling her things from her bag. Ron glared at Snape's back and was seriously considering cursing the slimy-haired buggar when said 'slimy-haired buggar' turned around abruptly and sought out Malfoy.

Coincidently, Draco seemed to have miraculously levitated across the classroom and was seated in his usual place; against the wall, blocked in by Crabbe and Goyle's not so inconsiderable bulk. Snape gave the situation an appraising glance before coming to a decision. "Five points from Slytherin and detention both of you Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy."

Draco didn't even bother with looking surprised as he pulled his potions book from his bag and settled down to work. "Oh and another 10 points from Gryffindor Weasley, for speaking without raising your hand." Snape added as he turned back to the blackboard and magicked up the rest of the instructions for whatever potion they were brewing today.

For the remainder of the lesson both Hermione and Draco kept their heads down, not ever responding to taunts or trying to answer questions; which earned them both an oddly concerned glance from Snape, and when their class finished they were the first to be packed away. But they weren't the first to leave as Snape kept them behind so he could explain to them what their detention would comprise of. Apparently the store cupboard needed some attention. Great.

**...**

**...**

Dinner in the Great Hall that evening was interesting. Members from all of the each of the houses seemed to be breaking out into song; though mostly it was the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's who were singing the most. No-one could explain it and some even speculated that someone had cursed the students to forever wallow in the lyrical musicality they were all subject to, but that speculation was immediately shot down by some more intelligent people; namely the Ravenclaw's. Indeed, some of the songs had been amusing; most especially Crabbe and Goyle singing an ear-splitting rendition of _Baby One More Time_, however everyone were waiting for a number from the two most talked about students in the whole school. And perhaps, ironically enough, they weren't disappointed.

Though, it was the rest of the student body that did most of the singing; which really did surprise people.

"Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done,

Lay your weary head to rest,

Don't you cry no more"

The sound of the students singing in the middle of the Great Hall caused so many heads to turn and looks of absolute mortification spread across many faces; it almost made Draco feel a bit better since now they knew how he and Hermione had felt. But it didn't last when the hall fell silent and his voice echoed around it.

"_Once I rose about the noise and confusion,_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,_

_I was soaring ever higher,_

_But I flew too high." _

Since he was alone in his singing Draco decided to really show them how well he could sing; he'd finally got past the embarrassment, the mortification and abject fear of what his father would think, so all that was left was his sheer stubborn will. And he wasn't sure whether or not he hated it.

"Though my eyes could see I was a blind man,

Though my mind could think I was a mad man,

I hear the voice when I'm dreaming,

I hear them say."

He really was a blind man if he had never noticed her before; that much he knew to be a fact of his existence. And he was indeed a mad man if he thought that she was nothing; nothing but a mudblood. She was so, so much more and he longed to see it all. He was going to see it all; that was a promise to himself, and one he intended to keep.

"Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done,

Lay your weary head to rest,

Don't you cry no more!"

In the midst of all the students in the Great Hall, Draco's eyes almost automatically searched-out Hermione's own and when he locked his own pale-grey orbs with her golden-brown he felt electricity running rampant along his every nerve. It was like being Cruio'd but without the pain; there was the tingling and the strange spasm of muscles but he didn't hurt, he felt like he was on fire.

"_Masquerading as a man with a reason,_

_My charade is the event of the season,_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well,_

_It surely means that I don't know."_

How ironic that the lyrics of a song could express him more than he himself could ever do. It was probably a demeaning and humiliating fact but Draco didn't really care; those words were ever so accurate about himself. He did masquerade a lot, he always acted like he had a reason; but what justification can he possible have for calling that Angel and mudblood for so long?

"_On a stormy sea of moving emotion,_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean,_

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say!"_

A stormy sea; yes, that is definitely an apt description of his feelings wasn't it now? It was by far the most accurate thing he'd ever said, sung, and the fact that it was being belted out in the middle of the Great Hall made it both humorous and ironic purely because there was no way in hell that his father wouldn't hear about this.

"Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done,

Lay your weary head to rest,

Don't you cry no more,

No!"

"_Carry on, you will always remember, _

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendour,_

_The centre lights around your vanity,_

_But surely heaven waits for you!"_

He would always remember, he would always remember her; everything about her. Every little thing; every little smile, every strand of hair, every silly giggle when she found something amusing. He would never forget it and he would cherish it so much. So very much because nothing really compared to it, to anything about her; she was purely splendid.

And she was his heaven; no doubt about that. She was his salvation and she would never know it. She would never realise it because he would never tell her; unless she asked. And by God did he hope that she would ask!

"Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done,

Lay your weary head to rest,

Don't you cry no more!"

"I certainly don't intend to." He muttered as the last voice faded out and the Great Hall was engulfed in such a loud silence that he imagined his ear drums bursting from the mixture of silence and tension; it was... strange.

"**I'm sitting across from you,**

**I'm dreaming of the things I do,**

**I don't speak, you don't know me at all."**

It seemed to him that a lark was singing or perhaps a Nightingale because such an exquisite voice wove its way around the Great Hall; permeating the silence and removing it seemingly so effortlessly that Draco could do nothing but listen. His heart was slowing and the beats becoming softer; almost as though it was trying not to disturb the tranquil beauty of that majestic voice.

"**For fear of what you might do,**

**I say nothing but stare at you,**

**And I'm dreaming,**

**I'm tripping over you.**

**Truth be told, **

**My problems solved,**

**You mean the world to me,**

**But you'll never know."**

His eyes moved of their own accord, from where he'd settled them on the table after he'd finished his bout of musicality, and landed upon the creator of such melancholic sound. There, standing up straight and tall, staring directly at him, was none other than Hermione Granger.

"**You could be cruel to me,**

**While we're risking the way."**

Oh God how true that was about them; about him. He could be cruel, he normally was but she was stopping him without even trying; she didn't realise it, she didn't know it, but she gave him balance. She was his rock and he loved her for it.

"**That I see you,**

**That I see you,**

**That I see you,**

**That I see...**

**Conversations,**

**Not me at all,**

**I'm hesitating,**

**Only to fall,**

**And I'm weighted,**

**I'm hating everyone."**

It was true, she saw him; she saw the person deep inside who was hidden underneath so many layers. She was the only one who'd managed to pick her way through them and uncover the being who he really was; and it frightened and thrilled him at the same time. To be known by someone after so many years, by someone who he had up till recently thought hated him and vice versa, was so utterly terrifying; but the fact of who it was made it so thrilling because he wanted her to know. He wanted her to dig and drag the real Draco Malfoy to the fore; and by God, she was succeeding.

"**Could it be... you feel for me?**

**In any possible similarity?**

**If it's so, how would I know?**

**You'll never know me at all...**

**But I see you,**

**But I see you,**

**But I see you,**

**But I see you."**

This was it. This was where he had to do something. Say something. Sing something! He couldn't let her continue alone with this; it was too much like a burden for her and he'd be damned if he left her alone with it!

"_I'm standing across from you."_

And he was, he was standing directly opposite her.

"**But I see you."**

And see him she did, he was letting her see him; every last bit of him. Every single thought and feeling that he normally kept hidden was in his eyes and he knew she could see them all.

"_I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do."_

No, they won't. He moved. Walking the length of the Slytherin table and he watched as she began walking to. Walking towards him until they were standing directly in front of the teacher table and still singing.

"**But I see you."**

"_I'm standing across from you!"_

"**But I see you."**

"_I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do."_

He smiled at her and listened to her as she continued, his hand reaching out unbidden and trailing down her cheek.

"**Truth be told,**

**My problems solved."**

And it was. Her problem had been solved courtesy of some form of magic she had yet to discern. But the magic didn't matter right now; Draco mattered. His hand that was resting softly on her cheek mattered.

"_You mean the world to me,_

_But you'll never know."_

He'd give up everything for her. Without her, there was no world for him. Without her, he was nothing and maybe it scared him somewhere inside him but her flesh was so soft and so pure that everything else was inconsequential.

"**You could be cruel to me,**

**While we're risking the way."**

"_**That I see you,**_

_**But I see you,**_

_**But I see you,**_

_**But I see you, **_

_**But I see you."**__  
_He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek, trailing a new path as it ran the length of his hand still resting on her cheek. He sighed and wiped the tear streak away, smiling sweetly as he did so.

"_I'm standing across from you."_

"**But I see you."**

"_I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do."_

"**But I see you."**

"_But I see you."_

"_**But I... see... you..."**_

Their voices tapered off and there was a collective intake of breath as every single person watched as Draco's head moved closer and closer to Hermione's. Closer and closer. So, so close.

And then the doors to the Great Hall banged open and in waltzed a very annoyed-looking Lucius Malfoy.

**...**

**...**

_**To Be Continued**_

**Well it's long. I'll give myself that much :p**

**The songs used are as below:**

_**Carry on my Wayward Son – Kansas ^^**_

_**I See You – Mika (can't believe I've never heard this before today! O.O)**_

**Hope you liked it but please, please tell me and such! It's making me sad to see I've had so few reviews; especially since this is my first HP fic. **

**Kasey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, well then, I've done this part now – after spending quite a while distracted by college-work and writer's block. So now you have this and I hope you like it. It's not as long as the previous one but it's a lot more... detailed (I think) so I think you'll have a good time reading this.**

**Although, ironically enough, this was only meant to be a short crack!fic and instead it's turning into something that's less crack and more plot-like... darn this brain of mine.**

**Anyway, enjoy it and please continue to review – it makes me sad when you don't review. :p**

**Kasey**

**...**

**...**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Be Prepared!**

**...**

**...**

When one takes a moment, just a single microsecond, to contemplate with an objective, and entirely impartial, view of what it is that they are feeling then one can reach many a conclusion as to their base nature. In other words, to simplify the complexities of such a statement, if a person took a single moment from any point during their lives and analysed the nature of the emotional response to that particular point then, if they have the appropriate ability to comprehend it, they can reach a conclusion as to how they acted in that event and how they would continue to act in other such events that share similar characteristics. Supposing this to be true then, and also entirely possible, someone such as one Draco Malfoy could take the moment he was currently experiencing and freeze it so that he could analyse his feelings on the current matter in hand. Truthfully, if this were possible, it would indeed be quite advantageous to people due to the fact that they could rationalise their behaviour, rationalise their choices and decisions, and even rationalise the behaviour and choices of others merely by looking at their own reactions. Therein then lies the fascination but also the problem because you cannot take a single moment and freeze it, you cannot stop time for however long you wish to because time is a constant; but, it is also relative to you.

So, perhaps you cannot literally freeze time so as to analyse everything about you, but you can feel like you have done such a feat when your mind speeds up and makes incredibly fast deductions, conclusions drawn from everything about you. And this is what most experience when they are in war or in opposition to an opponent. To them time slows and they feel like they have all the time in the existence of the world to ponder and to rationalise and to fight back.

For Draco Malfoy; the Slytherin Prince from the dishonourable Malfoy family and son to one Lucius Malfoy - who most assuredly deserves the kind and considerate attention of the Weasley twins and their most famous collection of jokes and gags – the world slows and all activity within the Great Hall becomes nothing more than a fraction of a snail's pace as he observes stunned faces morph ever so slowly so that they mirror the surprise that each person feels. Draco observes how the professors rise, almost comical in their facial expressions and their measured ascent, he sees with sharp, grey eyes as Dumbledore expediently raises his wand hand but it's too slow, too slow for him. Everything moves too slowly, too laborious and too distorted for him to really grasp it all; it's so measured and so delayed that his attention strays to focus on other things. Other people.

Other people like her.

She's as slow-moving now as everyone else and he can see every muscle in her face moving, contracting, relaxing, changing her features so that they mirror what she feels. It's so delayed and so slow but he finds that he doesn't mind watching her - she's not like everyone else, she never has been really - and he could continue to watch her like this forever. He sees how her face changes and shows surprise, then worry, then fear, then anger, but back to fear and worry. It's slow, a single muscle twitches and what she's feeling is shouting out at him; "I'm scared for you!" that's what he can see in her features, he can see it in her eyes, he can see it in every fibre of her being. A girl that for all intents and purposes has hated him since their first year; since they first met and clapped eyes upon one another. And here she is, worried for him. He doesn't deserve that, he couldn't deserve that – what has he ever done to warrant such worry, such concern, such loyalty from the tenacious Gryffindor that has hated him so? He can't recall anything so why does she care? Why does she care for such a pitifully weak and cowardly being such as he?

He is undeserving of her, so very undeserving of her. But he'll never tell her that because he's such a coward that he doesn't want her to go away – he likes her being near him too much to admit to her what he truly is; a freak that should be left to die. A coward that should have been drowned at birth so that his mother could be spared the cruelties of caring for something as worthless as he.

Slowly, but ever so quickly when compared to everything around him, his eyes are dragged from her; they move of their own accord, unbidden by his mind, until they settle upon another sitting at a table – though he is slowly rising with the same comical appearance as the professors. He watches as this new focus of his attention lifts his wand arm in a move that is most likely lightning quick in normal time but to Draco it looks lethargic and lazy – like when a person idly waves another away. He observes as those glittering green globes of emotive irrationality bore into the focus of everyone else's attention, and he continues to observe the mass of black hair which seems to be electrified and moving in water like algae in a stagnant pond. It is rare for Draco to be so incomparably wrong about a person that, when he belatedly realises that it is he who is incorrect, it is often intensely difficult for him to admit to such a spectacular fail of his abilities to 'profile' others. That is how the whole debatical in relation to the one-and-only great Harry Potter managed to reach such intolerable heights of complete and utter loathing – on either sides of the divide.

This boy was but a mere child when he was left alone, abandoned not by choice but by necessity by his parents who loved him more than they did life. This boy who has seen and experienced such trials from that single moment all those years ago that left him with a visible scar but countless others that can't be seen. This boy who nearly died trying to save his friends not once, not twice, or even thrice but amazingly almost five times before now and Draco had tried everything to make his life a living hell; and more, all because he was too much of a coward to do anything other than follow what he was told - ordered - to do by a true monster.

He could clearly identify ever feeling that was crossing her face, his face, and he could identify what he himself was feeling in great droves as the world slowly began to speed back up. Anger, worry, fear, hate, contempt, pain, hurt, sadness, and a protectiveness that Draco had never experienced for anyone ever before – but by God was he feeling it now.

"Draco." A sharp, biting and deceptively calm voice echoed around the room – low in pitch but loud in the sheer power that its owner held – and instinctively he flinched minutely, not enough for anyone but her to notice, but he flinched nonetheless.

"Harry." Another voice; softer, kinder but infinitely more powerful – power born of respect and care rather than from terror and despair – and Draco watched, almost wanting to scream out against it, as Harry froze and his wand hand stilled.

There was silence in the hall and the metaphorical meaning wasn't lost on Draco as two men, two fathers called their 'sons' – one a son by blood the other by choice – and Draco was jealous that he wasn't the latter for being the son of a monster is not something to be proud of; so why did he act like it was for so long?

"Mr Malfoy." Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said as he deftly moved from his now standing position behind the professor's table – closely followed by both McGonagall and Snape – and out in front of the table so that he was standing directly behind Draco and Hermione; who were still too close to one another to really call their close proximity anything other than... intimate. "Perhaps we should continue this in my office?" Dumbledore said politely but firmly and no-one, not even the Dark Lord himself, would have argued with him.

"Of course Headmaster." Lucius Malfoy bit out, his cold grey eyes sweeping over his son with a decisively cruel air as he tapped his cane on the stone ground of the Great Hall. "Draco. Would you kindly accompany me to the Headmaster's office; if you can spare yourself, of course?"

Draco sensed Hermione beginning to bristle and hastily cut her off before she'd even begun. "Of course Father." He briefly glanced at her, pleading with her with his eyes as he slipped away from her. He gave her the smallest, almost entirely unnoticeable smile before he turned around and a shutter came down upon his features – for all intents and purposes the Draco Malfoy that had been singing not minutes ago was gone and in his place was a cold, controlled, son of a monster who would not be intimidated by anyone.

As Draco walked the length of the Great Hall he momentarily caught the eye of Harry Potter who glared at him, but all Draco did was shake his head so slightly that it could have been mistaken for a natural move had it not been for the fact that his eyes, in that brief moment, seemed to bore right through Harry's head. The look was clear enough and it said - don't try it. It won't work. Luckily enough for all their sake's Harry Potter was good with the language of looks and understood what Draco was saying – the black haired boy's only response was a narrowing of his eyes and the further relaxing of his wand hand.

Upon reaching his father Draco repressed the urge to shudder and shy away from the cruel man, instead he brushed past him and continued walking – though this time he was walking in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Draco managed to get no more than ten steps away from the Great Hall before his father grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and dragged him off in another direction entirely; away from the Great Hall and away from the Headmaster's office. Lucius' grip on his robes meant that Draco had no choice but to be dragged along by his father to wherever was now their new destination and, by consulting the mental map of Hogwarts in his mind, Draco reckoned that his father was taking them in the direction of the Room of Requirement on the Seventh Floor. He didn't want to know how his father had come across the existence of the Room and he didn't dare ask.

"Quiet!" Lucius snapped as the door to the Room materialised out of the stone wall and he threw it open, hauling his son in after himself before flinging him away so that Draco fell to the floor. As Draco hurriedly collected himself he heard the door slam shut and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he wouldn't be escaping the Room until his father was well and truly finished with him. "You pathetic bag of bones!"

Dragging himself to his feet Draco fixed his father with a glare and considered pulling out his wand and hexing his father this side of Yule, but he highly doubted he'd even get his wand out of his robes before his father disarmed him – as despicable as Lucius Malfoy was, he was most definitely no amateur and was quite skilled in wand work. "Hello father. Nice to see you too." He drawled acerbically and received a sharp slap from his father as Lucius crossed the Room astonishingly quickly so that he was directly in front of his young son.

"You will remember you place boy!" Lucius spat before he shoved his son backwards with enough force to send Draco careening backwards and falling into an armchair that hadn't been behind him just moments ago. "Incarcerous." Thick ropes sprouted from Lucius' wand – which Draco had no recollection of his father actually drawing so either his father was getting quicker or Draco was easily distracted – and wrapped themselves around Draco, binding him to the chair so tightly that he could no longer move even an inch. He could not run away. He could not fight back. He could not do anything but take what his father doled out to him and he hated it.

"Perhaps I need to remind you of where you stand Draco? Do I?" Lucius asked almost rhetorically as he strode forward and gripped Draco's chin with iron fingers and wrenched his head up. "Apparently I do don't I... well, no great loss my son. I suppose the lack of my presence for a while would obviously cause you to doubt yourself wouldn't it?" Lucius smiled a cruel and dark smile as Draco glared at him; feeling both angered and afraid of his own father.

"_I know that your powers of retention,_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside,_

_But thick as you are, pay attention,_

_My words are a matter of pride."_

Oh dear.

"_It's clear from your vacant expressions,_

_The lights are not all on upstairs,_

_But we're talking Kings and Successions,_

_Even you can't be caught unawares."_

Oh dear Merlin of the Great and the Magically unknown, what on the grounds of magic is happening?

"_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime,_

_Be prepared for sensational news,_

_A shining new era,_

_Is tiptoeing nearer,_

_Just listen to teacher." _

He must have hit his head, he must be hallucinating. This cannot be happening. It cannot! It just can_not_ be happening! He didn't, couldn't, believe it and apparently neither could his father.

"_I know it sounds sordid,_

_But you'll be rewarded,_

_When at last I'm given my dues!_

_And injustice deliciously squared,_

_Be prepared!"_

Lucius Malfoy leant down close to his sons face and glared at him murderously, obviously wanting an explanation but not being able to actually ask for one – all his father could do was sing and Draco couldn't help but smirk at him.

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,_

_To take certain duties on board,_

_The future is littered with prizes,_

_And though I'm the main addressee,_

_The point that I must emphasise is,_

_You won't get a sniff without me!"_

Draco snorted in amusement, sure he was the one tied to a chair with an irate father glaring at him with murder obviously on his mind by it was so funny to see his father sprouting lyrical that there was no way Draco couldn't laugh!

"_So prepare for the coup of the century,_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam,_

_Meticulous planning,_

_Tenacity spanning,_

_Decades of denial,_

_Is simply why I'll,_

_Be King undisputed,_

_Respected, saluted,_

_And seen for the wonder I am,_

_Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared,_

_Be prepared!"_

Silence. Absolute shocked silence. Then...

"Does mother know about this secret passion for singing father?" Draco quipped, smirking at his father not caring for the consequences – the man had just lost major points in regards to his reputation courtesy of his little dabble with the musical and Draco just couldn't let that pass by.

Smack. "What just happened Draco?" Lucius snapped his hand poised, ready to smack his son again without hesitation. "You know something."

"Now why would I know anything about your very well hidden flare for singing father?" Draco drawled, knowing full-well that he was angering his father but finding it incredibly satisfying. Since Draco had been old enough to walk he had known that angering his father was never a good idea, especially since the punishment's were ever so severe and his mother could offer him no assistance other than to clean the wounds and wipe away his tears long after his father had retired to his study.

A sharp slap that caused Draco's head to snap to the side before Lucius snagged his chin in his iron fingers and forced his son to look at him. "Well Draco, I'm afraid I don't believe you my son." Lucius said his voice suddenly soft and, oh so very malicious, that Draco knew - he just knew - what was coming. He shouldn't have angered his father, he was going to pay for that now and pay for it quite dearly if the dark and evil look in his father's eyes were anything to go by. "Crucio."

And Draco's world turned white as red hot pokers were shoved through his eyes, his arms, his head, every last part of him. But not a sound from his lips did his father rip from him. Not a single sound.

**...**

**...**

_**To Be Continued**_

**...**

**Lots and lots of snazzy Lucius in this chapter; I must admit, I found him rather fun to write... most especially him singing... I nearly had an asthma attack when I found the perfect song for him; courtesy of Youtube and boredom. **

**Oh incidentally, just encase you don't know already, the song it "Be Prepared" from The Lion King. It's sung by Scar, who is the baddie and so it's fits accordingly with Lucius doesn't it? :p**

**Anyway, I don't know when they will be updated again, and I also don't know if I'm going to wrap this up nicely in time for Christmas or leave you with drips and drabs until sometime next year... I blame my brain for this by the way.**

**Hope you enjoyed it (and if you did then TELL ME!)**

**Kasey**


End file.
